bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE BLACK MOON RISING
|print usa = June 5, 2007 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-1043-X |chapters = 159. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE 160. Battle On Guillotine Hill 161. Scratch the Sky 162. Black Moon Rising 163. THE Speed Phantom 2 by Pride, Contradiction by Power 164. The One Who Change the World 165. Dark Side of Universe 2 166. Black & White 2 167. Death Chamber 168. Behind Me, Behind You |viz = 159. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE 160. Battle on Guillotine Hill 161. Scratch the Sky 162. Black Moon Rising 163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) 164. The One Who Change the World 165. The Dark Side of the Universe 2 166. Black & White 2 167. Death Chamber 168. Behind Me, Behind You }} THE BLACK MOON RISING is the nineteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The long-awaited showdown between Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has finally begun. Has Ichigo succeeded in mastering Bankai, the highest level of power that a Shinigami can attain, to face Byakuya as an equal? Bleach All Stars Chapters 159. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng end their battle. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Suì-Fēng Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 56: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle * Episode 57: Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky 160. Battle On Guillotine Hill Ichigo is able to overpower Byakuya's Shikai with Getsuga Tenshō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ikkaku Madarame # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 57: Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky 161. Scratch the Sky Byakuya uses his Bankai and Ichigo states that he knows Bankai as well. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 57: Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky * Episode 58: Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power 162. Black Moon Rising Ichigo activates his Bankai. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 58: Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power 163. THE Speed Phantom 2 by Pride, Contradiction by Power Ichigo is able to outrun Byakuya's Bankai. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 58: Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power 164. The One Who Change the World Ichigo's friends head to Sōkyoku Hill and Byakuya uses his strongest Bankai technique. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ganju Shiba # Makizō Aramaki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 59: Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire 165. Dark Side of Universe 2 Ichigo is nearly killed until his inner Hollow comes out and takes over his body. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai (flashback) # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Hollow Ichigo Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 59: Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire 166. Black & White 2 Ichigo and Byakuya decide to end their battle with one final attack. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hollow Ichigo # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 59: Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire 167. Death Chamber The battle ends in a draw, but Byakuya gives Ichigo the win. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya finds the Central 46 completely wiped out. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Ganju Shiba # Makizō Aramaki # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 59: Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire 168. Behind Me, Behind You Hitsugaya and Rangiku chase Izuru while Momo heads into the Central 46 Chambers only to be confronted by Gin. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 60: Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung Author's Notes References Navigation 19